


Old Clown Road

by FleetSparrow



Series: Drawlloween 2019 [26]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Based on Old Town Road, Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 04:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: To the tune of Old Town Road, the Billy Ray Cyrus remix.





	Old Clown Road

**Author's Note:**

> Day 26 of Drawlloween.
> 
> This is what I do when I'm supposed to be working.
> 
> And yes, this is my only non-DC post for Drawlloween.

Yeah, I’m gonna take my car to the old clown road  
I’m gonna laugh till I can’t no more  
I’m gonna take my car to the old clown road  
I’m gonna laugh till I can’t no more

I’ve got the hobos in the back  
Harlequins intact  
Jesters right on track  
Emmett Kelly’s dressed in black

Always got a smile  
Run a gag for miles  
Makeup hides a frown  
Ain’t no European clown

Can’t nobody tell I’m crying  
You can’t tell I’m crying  
Can’t nobody tell I’m crying  
You can’t tell I’m crying

Riding in a clown car  
Biking on the high wire  
Got a rubber ladder  
And a water-squirting flower

Haunting in your movies  
Running ‘round all kooky  
Crashing through the Big Top  
Acting pretty goofy

Can’t nobody tell I’m crying  
You can’t tell I’m crying  
Can’t nobody tell I’m crying  
You can’t tell I’m crying

Yeah, I’m gonna take my car to the old clown road  
I’m gonna laugh till I can’t no more  
I’m gonna take my car to the old clown road  
I’m gonna laugh till I can’t no more

Pointy hat, rubber bat, rolling ‘round the whole place  
Tell a couple jokes and get a cream pie in the face  
Fighting with each other with a well-time slapstick pace  
Ride a bucking bronco in the rodeo with no grace

Make a mess, I’m a fool like that  
I’m just a circus man, I land flat on my back  
I’m gonna tumble on back to that old clown road  
I’m gonna laugh till I can’t no more

Yeah, I’m gonna take my car to the old clown road  
I’m gonna laugh till I can’t no more  
I’m gonna take my car to the old clown road  
I’m gonna laugh till I can’t no more


End file.
